personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Elias
| affiliation = | title = | family = Marlene Elias - Mother Gianni Moretti - Father Gianni Moretti, Jr. - Half-brother | residence = New York, NY, USA | portrayer = Enrico Colantoni | portrayer2 = River Alexander Aguirre (Age 12) John Magaro (Age 22) | first = (Unseen) | last = }} Carl Elias, also known as Charlie Burton, is a mob leader intent on reuniting the five mob families, and taking over the crime business in New York. Biography 2011 He first appeared in Mission Creep in which he had a man who he was in league with,Sam Lattimer have his men, including John Reese who had gone undercover to protect one of the men, retrieve a file named Elias M. Sam delivered the file to him but in order to cover his trail Elias killed him and fled. Reese came in contact with him while he was pretending to be a school teacher using, the fake name of Charlie Burton trying to avoid getting killed by a rival crime family. Because the machine pulled Elias' number up, unfortunately Reese was unaware that Elias was the perpetrator, thinking he witnessed a mob hit. He and Reese became friends while trying to escape from the men that were after him until the two of them got to a boat where he showed his true colors. Elias captured one of the sons of the rival family that was after him and shot him in the leg. He then forced Reese to tie himself up and left the scene. The episode ends with he and his men escaping with him expressing his goal to reunite the five families He is a main suspect when Detective Carter is a number from the Machine. He is revealed to be the true problem, even though he only appears to leave a vase of flowers on Carter's desk, at which mourns her loss, even though she was not yet deceased and stole a file. 2012 he resurfaces and calls resse in to say hello He than begin targeting his father don moretti, after getting out of jail,even attempting to have some of his goons capture moretti ,but failed due to Carter and Reese intervening. Reese called apron Elias help in finding a child,that was the person of interest, that was kidnapped by a European gang,despite being reluctant, Reese convinced him to help Reese and he gave him the location of the child and had his second in command Scarface escort Reese there. after Reese rescued the child, Elias betrayed him and put both Reese and the child in a refrigerated truck and would free them only if Reese gave the location of his father's safe house. Reese was forced to give him the location of the safe house and he and the child were fretted from the truck and by the time Carter and Reese got to the safe house it was too late ,as the det.guarding moretti was severly injured and moretti was captured.In the end of the episode his father is brought to him and he responds by saying " hello dad". Elias Elias Elias